Book Seven : DejaVu!
by flamesofunknown
Summary: After fighting witches and other creepy monster-types, the group has come back... To Azumano? No, there's something different this time.  DarkShin, KradAut, yaoi, yuri, romance, DevilxAngel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Familiar Surroundings

After stepping out of the portal, Inuyasha shaking his head, obviously his body wasn't agreeing with time and space travel. I laughed as he stumbled like a drunken man. As Dark touched down, holding Yuyake in his arms and looked around.

"This world... Is familiar. Have we visited it before?" Dark asked me. I looked around before seeing the most familiar redhead and blunette I knew.

Daisuke and Satoshi!

"Dark. I see Daisuke and Satoshi!" I tugged on his sleeve, pointing to the two. The two were in high school uniforms, most likely on their senior year. I walked over, the others climbing out of the portal.

"DAISUKE! SATOSHI!" I smiled. They turned, Satoshi not having any glasses in.

"How do you know us? You aren't familiar. I'd know a hanyou brat when I saw one."

"It's me... Shinji!" I smiled. Daisuke blinked before looking at Satoshi.

"Love, do we know a Shinji?"

Satoshi shook his head. "No."

Was this before the flame pull happened?

"Do you know a Dark Mousy, by any chance?"

"Dark Mousy? Who's he? Is he a celebrity?" Satoshi asked, his brow furrowed.

I shook my head. "No, he's a phantom thief. What about Krad Hikari?"

"I should know if there was a Krad in my family, Shinji-san." Satoshi sighed.

"What about the Hikari artwork, Kokuyoku?" _It should exist! After all, this Satoshi's a Hikari, he should know about it! And it's my artwork!_

"You must have my family confused with another family of artists. I don't remember hearing anything from my mom."  
>"She's still alive?"<br>"Yes, why wouldn't she?"

_His mom died... The other Satoshi, from the other world. Is this an alternate universe to DNAngel?_

"Um..." I looked at my feet.

"What were you asking 'bout that phantom thief, Dark. I don't know him, but there is a phantom thief in Azumano that we're known for. Her name's Devil." The other Daisuke from this world turned.  
>"Devil?"<p>

"Yes. She's appearing at the Azumano Art Museum tonight at ten."

I nodded. "Thank you Niwa-san." I bowed and ran back over to Dark and the rest. Yuyake laughed happily. I smiled.

"What did they say?" Krad asked. "Master Satoshi and Daisuke-kun?"

"They aren't the Daisuke and Satoshi we know. This is an alternate universe where Kokuyoku doesn't even _exist_." I told Krad, his eyes widening along with Dark's and Autumn's. "Another artwork was created, and I got the information from the Daisuke here... That there's another pair. A female phantom thief by the name of..."

"Psiren?" Ed asked. I shook my head.

"Devil." I smirked. "And tonight, we will find out her identity and everything we need to know about this world."

We stood outside the museum at eight, Dark and I wearing thieving clothes. The museum closes in 20 minutes, and we could get in and hide. Dark and I shared a quick kiss, romance movie style before climbing the steps. Krad and Autumn were hiding in some trees nearby, to watch the outside. I pulled open the door and proceeded inside.

Since no one in this world knew of Dark, or myself, we could easily walk in, buy our passes and continue on.

"You two, the museum closes to the public in twenty minutes, it's not the best time to go looking around here." The woman handed us our tickets.

"We know our way around museums." Dark flashed a dashing smile at the poor woman being duped into letting two skilled phantom thieves INTO the museum where a robbery was going to take place the same day they came in. Who knows, maybe we could be accomplices who are going to switch the artwork with some crappy fake that someone spent about an hour making a look-a-like to the art that the thief was going to steal!

Dark and I walked in, further towards the target. We had done our research and the article of value that Devil was going to steal was one in the highest level of the west wing of the museum.

KRAD

Autumn and I perched in the tree.  
>"Wonder if they got past the security without getting arrested." Autumn muttered, looking at the window we were going to open and get in. I pulled out a knife.<p>

"Probably. Dark and I aren't known here. The Niwa and Hikari family themselves don't know us. We don't exist here." I stabbed the knife into the tree trunk. "X's and O's?" I asked, carving a grid into the bark. She nodded. I carved an X into the bottom left corner. She took it and drew and O into the top right. I smirked.

We ended up playing a couple of games, the night getting darker. Hopefully Ed and Inuyasha were in a safe, warm hotel or motel room.

I sighed as I leaned back. I noticed a figure flying towards the museum.

Autumn checked the time, on her cell.

"9:59" She confirmed. "It's either Angel, or Devil."

"Probably the thief." 

DARK

I stood in the shadows, Shinji perched on an alcove above the artwork, poised to spring. We'd been hiding out in the bathroom for the last couple hours, then started our mass dash, past surveillance cameras and security guards. I heard footsteps. Policemen. They were weilding the usual flash lights. I jumped up to a beam and stood on it. I knew how much the beams could hold. I'd jumped up here back in my home world with heavy artworks ten times my weight. I heard shouting as some policemen ran through. A girl walked in, long blonde hair swirling around her feet. The way she walked, and how her hair moved reminded me of Krad's when it was down. A cross was braided into the back of her hair, a braid that circled around to the back, the cross hanging off the tied ends of the braids. I recognised it anywhere. I'd seen it for 400 years, hanging around the Hikari workshop, and off Krad's hair. And even the copy he gave Shinji for her fourteenth birthday.

It was Angel.

I could feel Shinji's heated gaze on me.

"Now." Angel spoke, her voice cold, just like Krad's when I was being tamed by Daisuke. "See that the phantom Devil does not steal this. It's the remaining Hikari artwork here." She pointed at it before turning, a cold, hard gold gaze looking at us.

_KRAD! AUTUMN!_ I thought as she lifted her hand, white arrows embedding themselves in the vent and the ceiling. She continued the onslaught of feathered darts. I began running.

"DEVIL I KNOW IT'S YOU UP THERE!" Angel shrieked. The feathers became more vicious and I found myself almost crying out as one zipped only a centimeter away from my groin. It pinned a little bit of my hair to the ceiling. I paled instantly. I pulled my hair away and continued going. Angel screamed before Shinji dropped down and landed only the way a hanyou can, making next to no sound.

She went ninja and attacked Angel, tackling the girl to the ground and pinning her sleeves and pants to the floor using feathers, and a kunai. Angel gasped.

"Devil! No, you don't look like her."

"Shut up. You freakin' attacked my husband." Shinji growled, placing a foot on Angel's chest. "The name's The Winged Alchemist. Remember it." She tilted her head up and looked down. "Or Shinjitsu-sama, if you prefer, Miss Angel."

I paled. "Shinji..." I murmured. I jumped down, landing neatly.

I aimed feathers at the men and slowly knocked one out.

"MY MEN!" Angel shouted. Shinji growled.  
>"Pay attention to yourself." Shinji told her.<p>

"LET ME UP." Angel growled, her cold eyes focused, enough to tell any experianced thief to get the hell out of there.

"No." Shinji replied, her molten gold eyes as soulless as Angel's. "Not until we catch Devil."  
>"Catching Devil is my job!" Angel tugged her left arm. It came free.<p>

Shinji pinned Angel's arm back down with her foot. I heard footsteps.

"Thank you for doing most of my job for me." A voice laughed. A girl stepped into view. Her hair was the same shade as mine, her purple eyes glittering.

Devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Krad ran in, his feet hammering against the floor. I could hear his curses as he barged in. Autumn was quite litterally on his heels.

Angel gasped.

"Who are you?" She shouted at him. "You look.. like me!"

I growled. "Shut the hell up, chick." I dug my heel of my foot into her chest. She gasped in pain.

"Ow... that hurts..."

Dark busied himself with the other kaito. He had begun some sort of deadly circle. She wanted to steal the artwork, and Dark was between her and her goal. Feathers slipped out of her sleeve, between her fingers. Both of Dark's hands held razor sharp feathers, honed into steel sharp, needle point thin blades.

They were ready to kill.

Autumn ran over, binds appearing around both thier wrists. Dark tugged, his face becoming annoyed, where as Devil was purely pissed at this. She'd probably had her sleeves/shirt pinned to a wall, but never a mid-childan bind. She growled angrily, like me when I got really annoyed.

My ears popped out, and Dark's soon showed, Devil's eyes flared at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU LOOKED LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN TILL THOSE FUCKING THINGS POPPED ONTO THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD!" She shrieked.

Dark's expression was calm as he explained. "I. Am a chimera." His head tilted back with pride.

"The fuck is a chimera?" Devil growled, her teeth gritted.

"It's when a human is mixed with another animal. In my case, a housecat and a leopard." He smirked. "And I was never quite human to begin with."

"Bastard, what are you then?" Her voice had turned into a sharp growl.

"I'm part of a Hikari artwork."

"What one?" Devil demanded, only a little while from tearing Dark into ribbons.

"Kokuyoku."

"I would have known about another artwork! We were the last created by Father!" Devil shrieked. Her magic broke the restraints holding her back and she lunged at Dark. I'd never seen Autumn's binds broken. I wasn't suddenly sure of her magic capacity. It scared me, partially to death.

I paled as her hand hit his shoulder.

"NO!" I shrieked, lunging for her, knocking her aside. A black mark was burnt through Dark's clothes, some melted in places. I paled.

"BITCH!" I shrieked, kicking the chick who hurt my husband. She growled.

"What are you then?" She smirked. " If that guy is part cat, and messed up too, at that... What are you?"

"Like _HELL_ I'll tell you!" I shouted.

Again, she tried to get to the artwork. I grabbed her arm, pulling her back, spinning with momentum and threw her into a wall.

Krad

Shinji was on a rampage. When she did, someone was gonna die in the next couple minutes. And I doubted that she was going to have mercy on the poor girl.

When Devil's back smashed into the wall, a loud sickening crack was heard. She slid down the wall, her eyes widening and the light leaving them. Angel shrieked at her.

"NO DEVIL! NO!"

SHINJI

I sniffed, no, she still had life in her. "She's still alive. She just passed out."

Angel relaxed. "Just.. Take me. That seems to be what you strangers are after... Leave her alone."

Krad walked over, clicking handcuffs around Devil's wrists.

"Both of you are coming." He sighed.

Angel stiffened up again. "What?" She shrieked. I hefted her up, and she flinched, bruised where I pressed my foot into her chest.

I smiled at Dark, tapping where she hit, healing the burn. It faded to a hot pink shade, more of a hot skin look then a blackened burnt look. He smiled and sighed in relief. I'd check on it later.

AUTUMN

Even though I could only see black, white and grey (I had become color blind in the final fight against the Walpurgis Nacht, due to an over-usage of forbidden magic...) everything had been bleached a boring color. But it was my toll. I never learned. And probably never will, and they'll scold me. Every. Time. I. Use. Too. Much.

I gave a mental sigh. An out-loud one would only tip off sound-sensitive, scent-sensitive Shinji.

She shuddered, spinning on her heels.

A woman walked out of the darkness. We all froze, us who knew her.

The very bane of this trip... This fight to save the worlds.

She gave a laugh, magic chilling the room. Shinji's eyes flared in anger. Chrona walked towards her, holding her arms out.

"Now, now. Don't be so cold to your former case."

"I'll be the way I want to be around you, you _BITCH_!" Shinji shrieked, a bow coming out of no-where. The moonlight lit up the insane features, twisted coldly in torment. She could kill Shinji, and her perfect little face wouldn't have a single drop of her blood on it. Not to mention her makeup wouldn't be smudged one bit. I hated her, and I hated this whole apocalypse. Shinji's eyes were filled with rage. Even though they appeared a light grey, there was a deadly light in them.

Chrona was a reincarnation of sorts of Shinji. She probably would reflect a couple of Shinji's personality traits. Shinji growled. Both could kill and neither would care about how bloody thier hands got in the death of that person. Shinji was a cold and calculating figure when she got pissed.

In that moment, she knew Dark was Chrona's target, and her body put herself in between the threat and her most loved person.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sighed, growling at her. The arrow was pointed straight at her face. We could kill eachother in seconds. The look on Krad's face, was simply; Hurry and end her. But the look on Autumn's face held the unsure look I had been afraid of... I looked at her. Rookie mistake. Chrona shot me with magic, and made me fall to the ground, and shot at Dark. I was suprised to see Krad move in. He threw a feather, and the attack switched back to Chrona, who gasped, and went flying out the nearest window.

I coughed, and Autumn ran over, and rubbed my back. "You okay?"

"Just some magic shot at me. I'm fine.." I muttered. She nodded. "What's up with you?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're eyes hold that unsure look now.." She looked down, seeing as how the floor was more interesting.

"You scared me... And.."

"No Autumn..." Dark spoke next. "You're eyes have held that look since we defeated Walpuris Night.."

"I'm sorry, for doing something wrong.."

"Guys..." Krad had Angel and Devil tied up. They would be coming with us, no matter what. He walked to his wife, and picked her up. Autumn, being the snuggly freaking cuddle freak she is, nuzzled into him. "Honestly, can we drop it?"

"I guess..." Dark and I said.

"CAN SOMEONE UNTIE US?" Devil shrieked. I glared.

"Nope!" Autumn poped the 'p'. (I was guesing extra effect?) "As a Member of the Time Space Administration Bureau, you 2 are under my care at the moment." She showed her I.D. Both looked at eachother and then back at her, and growled. "I love my job.."

We had found the hotel, thanks to Inuyasha's (Horrible) Directions, and mass arguing. Once inside, Angel and Devil were questioned, and Autumn cleaned the place to her likings.. "So.. What's up with you two?" I asked the opposite side of Dark and Krad on this messed up world.

"I'm just trying to protect what's ours!" Angel said.

"And I'm trying to steal it."

"Yea yea. Ones a hunter the other's a thief. We get it. I'm Shinji.. If you care. Dark's my husband, and a thief, so  
>I take after him. Over there, cleaning the place, is Autumn. She's married to Krad, the hunter."<p>

"HI!" Autumn waved.

"Such a child.." Devil muttered. That earned her a magic bullet in the stomach. The pure look of pain on that girl's face, was scary. Something between an 'Ow and Omg' look.

"R-Rach..." I said. She glared at me. The deadly dark gold, with lighter spots made me wonder. I pushed her on one of the beds. The look of shock on her face made me wonder. "Don't move!" I said. She swallowed. She was hiding something! But what...?

"Off the girl..." Krad pushed me away. He then, picked her up and brought her back to thier room.

Whatever she was hiding, she was good at it. Angel and Devil wee fighting all night. Wasn't long, before they escaped. We'd have to track them down another time.. Another place. Another battle... Yuyuke slept in the crip peacefully. Ed and Inuyasha had put him to sleep, and I was happy.

**KRAD**

I woke up to Autumn sleeping happily. She was right out, naked, but right out. I remembered last nights events between us, and smiled lightly. I, myself was also naked. I kissed her forehead, and went for a shower, taking it quickly, getting dressed, and shaking her awake. She went for a shower, and brushed out her hair, used magic to dry it out, and walked out in her white towel. "Can you help me with what to wear?"

"Sure. What colour?"

"Blue... And.. white..!"

"You in the light mood?" I laughed. She nodded, a smile on her face. I found her white skirt, and the blue shirt, and some white ribbons, then blue socks. I helped her get dressed, and then we went down to the nice little diner in here. Shinji and Dark were there with the baby, and Ed was there. Inuyasha was with us, he had met us in the hall. We all ordered our food, and ate happily.

**AUTUMN**

I happily ate my bacon, and eggs and one pancake. I finished second last, then Krad finished last. He smiled at me. I smiled back. We all went to Shinji's room to talk. "Alright, listen up. Angel and Devil are after us. Chrona is on this world. And we all know that no matter what, we need to stay together. No one gets left behind. Or nothing.. No secrets," She glanced at me. "and no hurting anyone..." She looked at Krad.

"Goes for you to." Krad and I said. She sighed.

"I know that. We need a plan."

"When can we be normal~" I whined.

"When you grow up." Dark said. I glared.

"Growing old is Mandatory. Growing up isn't!"

"Nice." Krad said.

"Thanks."

"Say, weren't you going to try out for band?" Dark asked.

"Don't remind me~"

"GUYS! FOCUS!" Shinji said. Inuyasha and Ed sighed. "I know, it's boring. We need to save these worlds. This is like, the Anti DN Angel world."

"Yea, I got that.." I said. "I'm sure we all did."

"Don't back talk."

"Are you my mother?"

"No..." She looked hurt.

"Good, then stop acting like one.." I pulled out a smoke, and walked out. All I heard was Shinji yelling about breast cancer before I left. She was trying to care, but to be honest, I just ignored her when it came to that. I stepped outside, and lit my smoke. That's when I saw it.. Satoshi, was right there.

"Have we met before?" He asked. I forgot Shinji and I were like twins now.

"No.. You met Shinjitsu.."

"Oh yea, her." He sounded annoyed. "Then who are you?"

"I'm Autumn. Autumn Hikari." He blinked.

"I would know if there was an Autumn-"

"You're Satoshi Hikari... I'm your umm.. Cousin." I loved lies.

"No one ever told me."

"I'm your... Mother's brother's... Daughter.."

"Okay..." He sounded unsure. "He dosen't talk to us anymore, maybe that's why."

"Yea, that's why..."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yea, nice to meet cha!" I smirked. He looked at the smoke.

"Smoking's bad you know." He took it from my mouth, and stepped on it. _MY BABY! _If my mom saw you, she'd be pissed.

Satoshi sighed, his light blue eyes closing and his darker shaded eyebrows pinching together as he made sure it was out.

**Shinji**

I felt a chill and ran out, leaving my baby boy with Dark. I made a mental note to leave the baby with Emiko, and The Gays as I called them in my first year. Devil was standing on a post, in clear view, her wings out, and her body language told me that she was pissed. Another post, a couple feet away, Chrona was perched on it.

"What the fuck do you want?" Demon growled, her purple eyes flared with anger.

"To make a deal." Chrona smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Devil stiffened.

"Why would I want to team up with you. You're a bitch. I can tell that from that smug look whenever what's her face is in your sight. It's like she makes you feel all fuzzy with fuckin' rage." She growled, loud enough for me to hear her as if she were beside me, not about ten feet in the air above me. I could feel the deadly power radiating off her. Devil was a pissed off Izumi with a cleaving blade for meat. The type that can go through bone. One wrong move, and Chrona was dead meat. Devil was suddenly on my most feared list. Yeah, right at number one. Not a lot of people make that list. And it's dangerous when they do.

Because I've marked them as territory to kill. Before they kill me.

Chrona made number two on that list, bumped down by one-wrong-word-the-wrong-way-and-you-die Devil.

Krad gave me the chills when he got angry. And the anger he had was one that burned just to hear his shouts. He was dangerous to the point of death. Chrona's wings shot out, the colour of a soulless and star less, lightless existence. The wings were darker than Death's. Dark told me about what happened to me and how I became Death, and how fragile it was to become that forbidden form.

Veritas, veritas ... Venite ad me anima forma pretiosum ... te suntvagus anima... I heard a voice murmur in the back of my mind. The language of the Kokuyoku. Was Hikari speaking to me? My brain struggled to translate it. Truth... Shinji.

Shinji, Shinji. Come... Come to me, you are a precious life form. You are a wandering soul.

The voices continued to whisper the same sentence, in Japanese, English and Kokuyoku's language.

Nisshoku. The simple word for eclipse stood out. I placed a hand on my stomach, the way I did with Yuyake, Maes and Sugintou. I started thinking about another couple of kid names, if I ever had any.

I ran back inside, like a dog turning coward and escaping a chase with its tail between its legs.

I woke up to Yuyake's crying. I grunted as I felt Dark's magic seeping out, nullified in the air and harmless to anyone, even the hanyou baby in the improvised crib next to the hotel bed. It would be suitable until we found somewhere we could stay, which could be a little while. I walked over and scooped the little bundle out of the crib and immediatly the kid's cries were subdued to a little babble. I smiled and slipped back into bed beside Dark.  
>Something felt off, and it wasn't just the larger amount of magical discharge he was giving off. My flesh arm was pressing against a very familiar feminine part.<br>"The fuck?" I muttered, pulling the cover off Dark.  
>Dark lay on the bed, long purple hair, slightly longer than mine, trailed over the bed. Damn, as a woman Dark was pretty. And her breasts weren't half-bad either.<br>Dark grunted and his-her eyes opened.  
>"What are you looking at me like that for?" He-She sounded more like Ed than usual. I poked one of the two breasts. Dark blushed bright red.<br>"I've gone female again..." She sighed, sitting up.  
>"Again? What does that mean?" I asked Dark.<br>"In the beggining, I shifted back and forth from male to female. Occasionally, when my body hasn't siphoned off extra magic in a while, I turn into a girl."  
>I noticed a mark on her chest. "Wha-" The mark dissapeared.<br>"Nothing I'm telling you now. You'll find out in a while, anyways. I don't like to tell the story of that mark much." Dark looked off, her chest going flat and her body shape changing back to a guy's. I looked at my feet.  
>"Really, now." I got up and handed the baby to Dark, who batted Dark's chest, pretty much demanding me to feed him. Small red hand marks appeared on his chest where Yuyake slapped him repeatedly. Dark started flinching.<br>A screen opened by my face.  
>"Hey, Shinji." Nanoha's voice cheerfully exclaimed as I was slipping my shirt over my head.<br>"Hey, what's up?" I answered her, pulling a pair of leather pants on, fastening the state alchemist watch on to my belt.  
>"I've been trying to get a hold of Ed for a little while. Roy and I need him to be in Central so we could sign the adoption papers." She brandished her wedding band like Hughes with a picture of Elicia. "And you also need to come down for your evaluation. It might be a good idea to get those with automail to come get a tune up." I nodded.<br>"Ed's device is busted, dunno how the hell he did it. And when should we come?"  
>"As soon as possible."<br>"Good, I'll get the band together, and we'll be there by the end of the day." I smiled. Nanoha saluted.  
>"Colonel."<br>"Captain." I saluted back and the screen clicked closed.  
>Okay then.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
><strong>A little quiet talking between Shinji and Ed in the beginning of this chapter. A little cheating later on. ;)<strong>

I looked at Ed. He was not a happy camper. Neither of us wanted to go to Amestris right now, but it was probably a good idea. It was a good idea to go and get repairs though, seeing as I hadn't had any sort of maintenance. I was kinda lopsided due to the fact I'd grown some, and so had Ed, so Winry'd have to adjust the legs we currently were using. Ed sighed, kicking the boot off his left foot and pulling his leg up into his lap, running his flesh fingers over the metal toes.  
>"Ed, what's wrong?"<br>"Just remembering... what happened." He muttered. I forgot he'd had a tough childhood.  
>"You didn't have much of a childhood... I forgot..."<br>Ed nodded. "Mom died when I was around eight. Al and I planned to bring her back for years..." He sighed. "It's my toll from Truth, just as you lost your arm and most of your linker core to bring Krad and Dark back from the Gate."  
>I smiled. "I've read that so many times."<br>Ed laughed quietly. "I forgot I'm just a fictional character."  
>"But you're here, in flesh and blood." I pointed out. My hand went to my stomach, and I felt like I was remembering my two pregnancies I've had so far.<br>"You okay?" Ed looked at my automail hand. I shrugged.  
>"It's nothing."<br>Krad walked in. "Nanoha called, insisting either Dark or I come with you just in case. You are dealing with a tune up and you need to get your legs and arms tuned up. If someone attacked, you couldn't clap to save your life."  
>I nodded. "So, I volunteered. Dark's staying here with Yuyake." Krad finished.<br>"Okay."  
>"When are we setting out?" Krad asked.<br>Ed tugged his boot back on. "In a little." I smiled at him. Krad placed a hand on my silver hair and ruffled it.  
>"You know, your ears are really cute." He smirked, giving the dog ears a couple tweaks.<br>"Heeey!" I protested, batting his hands away from my head.  
>"Just teasing." Krad smiled and walked to the room he shared with Autumn. A couple minutes later, the blonde appeared, a bag in hand, probably a change of clothes for the three of us.<br>"What about Dark's automail?"  
>"He says it's not too bad." Krad smiled. "You two are always in fights. You're reckless, but not as reckless as Autumn..."<br>The three of us shuddered.  
>"Oh well." I shrugged, opening a portal to the Rockbell Automail shop. I planted my flesh hand on the middle of Ed's back and pushed him sharply through the portal. I heard a sharp protest from the shorter kid.<br>_Autumn~

Shinji, my husband and Ed were all in Resembool. And I kinda was acting up like Shinji on Mating Season. Krad wasn't there, and I wanted another of our artwork. And it was driving me banana sandwiches. Yuyake had been put down for his nap and Dark was sitting in the main room of the little grouping of rooms we had. It was like a living room with about three bedrooms off of it. The center one was one shared by our resident male hanyou, and shrimp. The one on the left was my bedroom that I shared with Krad and the one on the right was where Shinji, Dark and Yuyake slept.  
>Dark lay on the couch in the middle of the room by the coffee table, an empty mug resting on it. He'd been probably just drunk whatever the contents were, chugging them down like a man starved from water for days. Knowing him.<br>The heat pulsed on, making me start to loose my focus. I shook my head, trying to attempt to clear my mind of any obscene and perverted thoughts. Though, that wasn't working too well. More than one of that type waltzed across, stripping of any clothing as they went.  
>Most were fantasies about Dark and I. I couldn't really help the trails of thought they gave off, and it was a twisting pain to suffer. FUCK! I shook my head rapidly.<br>"You okay?" Dark asked me, his tone worried, Krad's voice would have been slightly higher pitched. It actually was slightly funny when that guy got worried. Sometimes, Shinji or Dark burst out laughing at the hysteric light in Krad's eyes. You gotta love him, the big lovable goof. He was cold sometimes, but he really was a huge softie.  
>Shinji'd describe the big oaf as an Alex Louis Armstrong, the Sobbing Alchemist. If she'd been in charge of naming Alex, she'd call him Sobbing Alchemist.<br>Dark had his crushing moments on Shinji like that too. And it was always touching to see Dark cry, because he always acts so tough. He never cried, and he shared one of Ed's little traits there. That kid never cried, or kept it locked up and to some, appeared soulless.  
>Shinji and Ed... Without the alchemists, I felt sort of exposed, but as a mage, I mostly preferred to work alone, then to rely on a partner. Partners on an assignment made you weak, and the prize was distributed between you and the person you were working with. I only worked with a partner if I was assigned to.<br>"I'm fine." I looked at Dark.  
>"No, there's something wrong..." I paled slightly. Had his cat senses kicked in? He was a chimera, and that wasn't focused on often.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked him, acting innocent. Obviously he saw right through the act.  
>"I smell something." Yup, the cat part of Dark the Cat-Panther-Birdboy Chimera was kicking in. "And it smells like Shinji when she gets horny."<br>Ah, shit. I scratched the back of my head.  
>"Are you sure that's not you?"<br>Dark glared. "I would not be announcing that I am horny. Unlike you, I have control over hormones." As he said that, his groin perked up.  
>"Really?" I smirked, walking over. Dark growled, probably giving into primordial urges, and scooped me up. He carried me into one of the rooms branching off. My room and Krad's. Yuyake was sleeping.<p>

_  
>ED<p>

Pain shot through my nerves, up my leg.  
>"FUCK!" I cried through gritted teeth. Getting automail changed was no picnic, and it always hurt so fucking much. Didn't help that another one of our group also had automail didn't help. In fact, it actually kind of sucked when you heard the pain coming from both me, where people usually thought my name came from the automail. Shinji's name was sort of obvious. Winged-Flame. She had wings and she used flame alchemy and magic. And it was kinda scary to see her in action, I mean, when you piss her off in battle, like if Dark was killed.<br>Then she goes crazy and gets on a rampage, crying and screaming all at the same time. It hurt to see her like that.  
>_<p>

AUTUMN

Dark swept his hands over my bare arms. His eyes had faded to a dark amethyst shade of purple, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. God dammit...

The heat seemed to intensify between my legs, making the lust driven edge irritate me even _more. _The lure of Dark's touch was addictive. FUCK DARK.

I leaned over, giving into the urge to take.

**And due to my pushy co-worker on this, I am leaving chapter five like this**

**and putting chapter six as intense smut. **

**Deal with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first paying something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the first law of Equivalent Exchange. -Alphonse Elric._

_This series on my end has been marked on my terms as **ON PARTIAL HIATUS**. I am working on other stories, such as Tattered Wings, and Hunger._

_This one will be a little sluggish and slooooowww. Please bear with me. I'll work on this when I have inspiration. And also the fact I'm reading Homestuck doesnt help XD_

_Well, I got some inspiration from Comic Con and meeting Vic Mignogna (HE CALLED ME HIS VERITY :D And he said a line from DNA in my EAR)_

_-Shinjitsu Elric-Mustang, the Winged Flame Alchemist._

I whined, sitting on Dark's hips and pinning him to the spread of the white sheets. I wanted it, the pool of heat making things unbearable. Dark blushed, I leaned over him.

"Just take me." I muttered into his ear. Dark shifted, his hands wrapping around my back.

It was moments before Dark was over me, thrusting in and _hard_.

"GOD!" I almost screamed. It felt so... _delightful_.

"ACK!"

I woulda felt sorry for the others, especially the one with _dog_'s ears, but it didn't really work out much as my mind was elsewhere.

Also known as Dark's-got-me-in-pleasure-land.

Krad sighed, covering his ears as Shinji's pained squeaks came through the walls.

"Not feeling too good, Krad?" I asked him, rubbing my arm. Winry musta done something, as it hurt like fuck. Poor Shinji.

Dark panted, biting down on my neck, leaving a dark mark there. I gasped, bucking into his hips.

"Dark!" I managed to get out. He pounded in deep. Leaving me in pure ecstasy.

"Rach!" He moaned.

I tilted my hips up as his warm cum filled me. "AH!"

Inuyasha knocked on the door, angrily too... Ehe, too loud.

(That's a lot of dividers... O_O)

" Angel. Stop it." A girl protested, hitting her head softly, trying to get the white devil inside to shut up.

_I won't, Aika, I shall never stop, as long as you're my Tamer._ The woman smirked to her Tamer.

"Well, at least Devil shuts up with Hiromi..." Aika Hikari plopped down, as if her legs couldn't support her anymore. She hissed in pain as Angel's wings bit at her back.

"STOP IT!" Aika cried, bending over, her chest pain kicking up. How could her mother _deal_ with such pain?

_She never really could bear the strain of my magic, and she could only last until you were born, then she died from her body never quite recovering from me, so in a sense, I killed her. I'm a freakin' parasite. _Angel hissed. _So don't mind me._

Hiromi stared at the blank page on her desk. Devil was down for the count,and she wanted to work on her project before turning in. If only Devil didn't make her so exhausted.

Why hadn't she put out a notice lately? Hiromi wondered silently to her person, muttering ideas before coming up with an idea and starting to sketch out her final project of the year for her art class.

Devil took over Hiromi's body during the night. She was hyperaware of the magic pulses radiating from somewhere in the town.

_That's that group that came and attacked me and Angel, isn't it?_ She wondered. She was aware of Hiromi's older brother's snoring, coming from down the hall. Then, a large amount of overdosed, super high magic.

_SHIT! _She sat up right, her magic spiking in return, almost going to dangerous lengths.

I lay in the room, my shoulder hurting like no tommorow, as well as my leg. My hair was going black, time of the month, again, and I was glad Krad was here. If he wasn't, and we were attacked, Ed's alchemy is crap when his arm's adjusting to the fix, and we're both unarmed.

Krad looked around outside, leaning on the railing, his mind probably miles away, thinking of his wife. I walked outside and stood by him.

"Your hair's going black again, isn't it, Shinji? Each time it gets an hour longer... it's not as fast to change back. Maybe it's because of what's going on..." Krad gave me a quick glance at me before looking away. "Or maybe it's just your body reacting badly to the demon blood, and the human blood is fighting back against it?"

"I'm not sure, Krad. I'm not sure." I sighed. My mind whirred as I let it wonder.

"I'm not sure..." He repeated, swallowing. "If Rach loves me or not."

"She loves you!" I turned and smacked the blonde gently on his head. He blinked.

"Uh... I... I guess you're right."

I gave a weak smile.

"You two! Come on! I wanna go back to Azumano!" Ed called from inside. "AND I CAN'T DO IT ON MY OWN!"

"Ed! I'm on my huma..." A light clicked open in front of me. It was Dark.

"Honey... Shit's going down over here, Angel's magic level has gone berserk!" He sounded worried. "You might want to get over here."

"If you haven't noticed, Dark, but I'm currently on the time of month where I can't fly. And my magic is crap at this time of month. I can't do anything with this form, except my alchemy, and I get hurt really easily!" I pulled at my hair.

"Hurry. It's getting dangerous, and even normal humans, without any powers at all... They too will be at a big risk."

"Okay, I don't care for myself. I'll suck it up later." I growled before storming inside. Krad ran after me.

**Sorry for the long wait, everyone... I was really low on inspiration, and it wasn't until this past weekend that I got anything in idea to work. I'll keep working on this, as I have an ending in mind and a few other plot lines and arcs for it! **

**Keep reading, and sticking through this series, as Fate and I have been working on it for a year now.**

**See you in Hunger chapter Three and Deja Vu chapter seven!**

**-Shinji**


End file.
